


Parting

by Kjarval



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjarval/pseuds/Kjarval
Summary: Находясь рядом друг с другом, мы стремительно направлялись к безумию.





	

Белые тонкие пальцы цепко хватают меня за рукав, и я ощущаю их холод и мелкую дрожь сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Совершенно невинный жест, но я чувствую, сколько боли он причиняет нам обоим, и сколько сил уходит на то, чтобы ты решился это сделать. Пусть я не отдёргиваю руку и вовсе замираю, мы оба знаем, что это не остановит меня от ухода. Ты все понимаешь, потому молчишь, просто держа меня за рукав. Удивительно, но мне кажется, что от простого стояния рядом, вот так, в тишине, становится немного легче на душе. Правда, легче становится в понимании, что мне всё-таки стоит уйти. Твоя хватка ослабевает. Ты тоже признаешь, что если мы расстанемся, нам двоим станет лучше?   
  
Находясь рядом друг с другом, мы стремительно направлялись к безумию. А ты достиг его быстрее меня, хотя каждый из нас знал, что изначально самым безумным в нашей парочке был я. Но реальность оказалось другой. Безумие, настигшее тебя, оставило глубокие продольные шрамы на твоих запястьях, в чем не может не быть моей вины. Но я бы не назвал это случайностью.

  
Признаться, поначалу действительно целенаправленно сводя тебя с ума, я не хотел, чтобы ты познал ту часть сумасшествия, что заставляет причинять боль не кому-то другому, а самому себе. Не хотел, чтобы оно сломало тебя. Но ожидания всегда отличаются от того, что получается в итоге. И мне правда жаль, Сосенка. Я привязался к тебе, я хотел, чтобы ты разделил всё безумство мира вместе со мной, но ты оказался слаб... Меня это немного разочаровало, но не заставило разлюбить. И именно потому, что всё ещё люблю тебя, я должен уйти. Ты понимаешь это, всё понимаешь, но понимание дается тебе очень тяжело.   
  
Пальцы разжимаются, и ты отпускаешь меня, твоя рука болтается как-то безвольно, и мне трудно на это смотреть. Я отворачиваюсь, подавляя желание сказать, что очень сожалею обо всём, и прежде, чем уйти, произношу только короткое: "Звездочка поможет тебе прийти в норму..."

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка и ничего более.  
> Простите за ООС. Может эта парочка не совсем подходит под эту работу, но они первые, кто вообще пришёл мне на ум.  
> Написано было под:  
> ruslan masalimov – sketch #1  
> ruslan masalimov – sketch #2


End file.
